


Stupid Hormones and Stupid Feelings

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daphne is sassy and Harry is clueless, F/M, Fluff, Harry has a crush on Daphne, Humor, Romance, harry is adorably awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Harry is very bad at making excuses, especially when he blames it all on teenage hormones. This is a Harry/Daphne fic. A two-short written for the Golden Snitch Forum over at ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forum: The Golden Snitch  
> Challenge: Through the Universe  
> Prompt: 85. Ionosphere — (Word) - Hormones

Harry sighed dreamily, as he got whiff of Daphne's sweet strawberry shampoo, as she passed by him. He had always found her beautiful and attractive. Her long blonde hair tied elegantly in a braid, a mischievous glint always present in her eyes, and her laugh - that was the best.

He couldn't point out her flaws, couldn't find her any more perfect, until today, when she had fiercely defended a muggleborn, though aware of the fact that the bully belonged to her own house. She not only stood up for the little girl but made sure to stay with her till she felt okay.

That was how he'd found her - sitting on the ground of an empty corridor, and talking rather enthusiastically to the first year Gryffindor.

"Miss Jones, what are you doing here? It's after curfew!" Hermione chided the first year who looked horrified about the fact that she's broken a school rule. The Slytherin Prefect spoke up before the girl could have another breakdown. Harry, on the other hand, stood silently, not knowing what to do.

"She was with me the whole time, in fact, it was because of me she got late. I apologise for that," Daphne reasoned

"Why would you tell her to stay with you?" Oh god! Can't Hermione just accept an answer without reason for once?

"Miss Granger, she saved me." The first year finally spoke up after gaining some courage, and regaled them with the events that occurred. All the while, Harry felt a sense of pride filling him.

"Thank you for standing up for her, Miss Greengrass." Hermione sincerely thanked her. Daphne was the only Slytherin Hermione actually liked, even Ron approved of her.

"You don't have to be thankful, it's what anyone would have done. Anyway, it's getting quite late, I should go." She smiled brightly before turning her attention towards the little one. "And love, you can ask for my help any time you want." With a rather enthusiastic nod from the girl, Daphne turned around and went straight past a mute Harry, who had a beautiful blush adorning his cheeks.

"What?!" Harry asked Hermione as they reached back to their common room. "You've been staring at me the whole way back! Is there something on my face?"

"No! I don't see a reason why you wouldn't admit that you like her?" Hermione said in the most casual way, snickering at Harry's baffled reaction.

"I don't! I don't like her at all."

"Yeah right! You don't like her. You're totally infatuated with her. And don't you dare say it's the hormones!" She said seriously, because every time the topic of Daphne was brought up, Harry blamed it on stupid teenage hormones making him look like an utter fool.

"We aren't having this conversation again. I don't like her and that is the truth." He said as he stood up to leave for his dormitory.

"Yeah! You don't. The blush on your cheeks when she was talking was because of the hormones too. And they are the reason you act like a child whenever she's in your sight." Hermione laughed when Harry scampered away muttering something about 'stupid feelings and stupid girls' under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forum: The Golden Snitch  
> Challenge: Through the Universe  
> Prompt: 174. Star Cluster — (Setting) Slytherin Common Room

Daphne entered the common room with a little smile playing on her face. Harry may have tried his best to hide his feelings for her, but he'd failed miserably. Daphne had known about his crush for a long time, and to be honest she found it quite adorable whenever Harry got all flustered and speechless around her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough and Daphne saw her best friend sitting on the comfortable armchair near the fireplace, with an amused grin. Making her way towards him, she all but slumped in the chair across him, in a very unladylike manner.

"Is the look on your face because of a certain Gryffindor?" Blaise asked referring to the dreamy look on the blonde's face.

"Yes!" Daphne sighed.

"What happened?" He asked again and she told him in detail all about the bullying and Harry's reaction.

"You should have seen his face, Blaise. He looked so damn cute, I would have kissed him right there. He was trying so hard not to blush and say something. But he stood there like a statue. I mean I like him and I know that he likes me too, but…" She faltered.

"But what?"

"I want him to be brave and tell me, not hide his feelings. He's a Gryffindor, he shouldn't be that afraid."

"Maybe he's saying anything because he's worried about your reaction. The boy already has so much on his plate, he's not looking for another heartbreak. You know with the Voldemort's return, the Chang girl and then his godfather's death and all." Blaise suggested. He definitely was the most sorted person Daphne had ever met.

"What should I do then?"

"Why don't you make a move. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic when he finds that you reciprocate his feelings."

"You're right. I might just do that." She muttered with a plan already forming in her head; Hermione's help would definitely be required though.

"Good! Now that your love life is finally getting somewhere, would you please help me with the Arithmancy work?" The duo dived right into the work. Harry wouldn't have imagined what was coming his way.


End file.
